Unsteady
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: A random GaaSaku moment. Very light fluff, rated T to be absolutely sure, though it's probably fine.


**This isn't very long but it was just sooo cute, I had to share it. It's just something that came out of my brain when I wasn't focusing on anything much. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_**Unsteady**_

Their eyes meet, inadvertently at first, but then she gazes at him, a soft and welcoming look in her eyes. She holds his eyes to hers, but he cannot keep looking at the fearless and open expression and he looks away, unable to bear even glancing into her beautiful emerald eyes. It's too much for him, and he simply cannot bring himself to meet her gaze.

She sighs, and for a moment, he's sure that she's going to leave. Everyone leaves him in the end, why should this beautiful woman be any different from the rest? But instead of hearing the departing footsteps he was expecting, he is more than a little surprised when a light footfall heads in his direction. Yet still he doesn't look up.

She lets out another sigh, and her hand comes up to cup his cheek. Shocked, he pulls away, his intense jade orbs flying to hers in surprise as he meets her gaze again. He stumbles back, completely bowled over by the openness and intensity with which she gazes at him, but she refuses to let him get away, taking another step to keep their proximity. Her hand comes up to his face again, and this time he cannot pull away, and is instead caught in her magnetic stare.

Carefully she raises her other hand, holding his face gently as she closes what space remains between them. His confused jade eyes widen as she leans forward, panicking slightly, not knowing what it is she intends to do. His breathing quickens and he feels powerless as she gets closer and closer to him. What she does takes him completely off guard, more so than her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she lightly brushes her lips against his. His body is rigid; he doesn't know what he should do. Slowly her hands move upwards until her fingers are threading through his hair, and still her lips are on his. Slowly, oh so slowly, he allows his eyelids to flutter closed and savours the kiss before hesitantly returning it. He feels her smile into the kiss just before he is lost.

Tentatively his own hands come up to sit lightly on her hips. She moves closer, pressing herself against him a little, and he feels his body react. Unhurriedly he pulls her closer, even as his hands move to the small of her back. Locked in this embrace, the kiss is then deepened when his lips part. Her tongue darts in, exploring the moist cavern of his mouth. Reacting on instinct, he brings his own tongue into play, and soon both their muscles are tangling with each other.

Soon he feels a burning in his chest, and vaguely realises that he needs oxygen. It takes a lot of his willpower, but he manages to break the kiss. He stares down at her, both of them taking deep breaths as their eyes meet again.

"Sakura," he whispers.

"Gaara," she responds.

She leans into him, holding him tightly as if she's afraid he'll disappear. Why should _she _be afraid? She has all of her friends, her family, her village. Who does he have? His siblings are still learning not to fear him, his village still hates him, despite the fact tat he is trying so hard to change. And yet, it seems like she's the one who needs comfort the most right now.

"Thank you," she whispers, and pulls away, leaving him feeling empty.

She turns and begins to walk away, but before she is out of sight, he moves forward and stops her.

"Wait," he says, not wanting another person abandoning him.

She turns and looks at him, a question in her eyes. Whatever she sees in his gaze seems to answer it, and she smiles. His breath catches in his throat and her next words have his emotions stumbling over each other.

"I'll be back," she promises him. "I won't abandon you. Please don't abandon me."

"I never will," he swears.

She smiles and hugs him briefly before turning away once more to return to the village that loves her. The village that _changed_ him.

**So, hoped you liked it, and I'll see you all later! Review please!**


End file.
